<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your love is worth it by coupe_de_foudre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043243">your love is worth it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre'>coupe_de_foudre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tim deserves a cute boyfriend, i am here to present his fbi boyfriend, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know anything about a dude called Quarles?” </p><p>“Oh, good evening, darling. Did you have a nice day? Why yes, thank you. How was work? Oh, it was alright. Ah, I’m so glad to he-” Tim shut his boyfriend up mid-rant with a kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Gutterson/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your love is worth it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Tim's mention of a friend in the FBI when he helps Raylan get information on Quarles (yeah, I realise he later refers to said friend as a woman but I'd already taken this idea and let my mind run free before that). </p><p>I think we're all in agreement that Tim deserves a cute boyfriend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know anything about a dude called Quarles?” </p><p>“Oh, good evening, darling. Did you have a nice day? Why yes, thank you. How was work? Oh, it was alright. Ah, I’m so glad to he-” Tim shut his boyfriend up mid-rant with a kiss, bracing himself on the back of the couch as he leant over to block the book James had been reading.</p><p>“Sorry,” he smirked, pulling away. James tilted his head to watch him, angle award from their position. He was smiling, though, eyes bright with that playful glint he always seemed to have. That was a good sign. “How was your day, sweet cheeks?”</p><p>James rolled his eyes, book in his hands now being used to swat at Tim's head – who managed to duck out of the way just in time. </p><p>“It was fine.” James huffed, tucking his handmade bookmark between the book's pages and sliding it underneath the couch. “Mindy spilt coffee over my files. Has to rewrite the lot of them.”</p><p>Tim clicked his tongue, flopping onto the couch in an impossibly tight space between the armrest and James' feet. Instead of pushing his boyfriend out of the way, he simply threw his own legs over James' lap and cocked an eyebrow when James went to complain. </p><p>“Fucking Mindy, what a bitch.”</p><p>“You don’t even know her!”</p><p>“Wasn’t she that one in the red dress last Christmas?” Tim pondered, trying to think back to the last work party James had dragged him to.</p><p>James shook his head, “That was Paulette.”</p><p>“Ah,” Tim shrugged, batting James' nose with his socked toes. “Potato, pot-ah-to.” James sighed, pushing his foot down.</p><p>They sit in a comfortable silence, Tim throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he lets the exhaustion of the day set in. James takes a hold of his foot, rubbing firm circles into the balls of his feet. It’s appreciated.</p><p>“So,” James starts up after a few minutes, “What was it you were gonna interrogate me with?”</p><p>Tim cracks an eye open, smiling when he's met with James' signature smirk. “Wasn’t going to interrogate you.” James makes a disbelieving sound, but otherwise bites his tongue. “Quarles. I need files on him.”</p><p>“Quarles?”</p><p>Tim stretches, hand coming to scratch at the bottom of his neck. The movement causes his shoulder to click and he groans, rolling it back to subdue the sudden sharp pain. “Yeah. Robert, I think? Dude from Detroit, baby faced blond bitch.”</p><p>“Baby faced blond bitch?” James sniggers.</p><p>“Raylan called him that. Don’t ask.” he adds with a pointed glare.</p><p>James sits up straighter though at the mention of his colleague. “Raylan? So I take it this is for him?”</p><p>Tim shrugged in his best ‘what can you do about it?’ way. “Told him I had a friend in the FBI, could pull a few strings and get him info.”</p><p>James drops his foot, leaning closer as he trails his hand up the seam of Tim's jeans. “A friend, huh?” he says, voice an octave lower than before. </p><p>Tim shifts underneath the new weight, legs coming up to trap James in his spot now perched on his lap. Reaching a hand up, he tucks a loose curl behind his boyfriend's ear, heart clenching as the younger man leans into the gentle touch.</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to bore my friends with details of my private life.” Tim drawls out, feeling James' piercing gaze on his mouth as he sticks his tongue out to wet his lips. </p><p>“Oh, so I’m boring now?” James laughs, leaning back into Tim's thighs – which are keeping him in place.</p><p>Tim smirks, hand sliding down the sharp jut of his jaw until he can twist his fingers into the thin material of his shirt, tugging with enough force to cause James to topple above him. James lands, breathless, inches from his face, his hands trapped between their chests. No doubt he can feel the rapid beat of Tim's heart – something that once would have scared him, but now causes him to match James’ smile.</p><p>Hooking a finger under James' chin, thumb toying with his bottom lip, Tim guides his boyfriend’s face down just enough to steal a kiss from him. It’s slow and short, nothing too heated; a dash of tongue and the promise for more. It’s enough to have James turn to putty in his hands.</p><p>“You’re never boring, baby.” </p><p>James blushes, visible even in the low light of their crappy apartment, and Tim thinks (not for the first time) that he’s the most gorgeous thing he’s ever laid eyes on. The room is tinged in a dirty orange from the streetlight placed oh-so-conveniently right outside their window, curtains not yet drawn because it'd still been light when Tim had returned home. James' auburn hair glows in this sort of light, though; curls that are almost due to be cut not framing his temple, one falling loose over his eyes. </p><p>Eyes that James hates because of their swamp-ish color, yet Tim adores for the very same reason. Eyes that are a sea green one moment and a warm brown the next. Eyes that Tim could quite happily get lost in for hours.</p><p>James brushes his nose against Tim's, gaining his full attention again with a charming smile. He opens his mouth again and as he speaks his breath warms the side of Tim's face. “So, if I help out your friend will I get anything in return?”</p><p>Tim hums, hand snaking up James' back until he can sink his fingers into the soft curls above. “What, is helping the world be rid of one less asshole not good enough reason to help?”</p><p>James scoffed, dipping his head to trail a line of wet, open-mouthed kisses along the side of Tim's neck. “Not really.”</p><p>A quiet laugh escapes Tim's throat, melting into a low moan as he feels the blunt pain of teeth sinking into the skin of above his collarbone. “Bastard,” he hissed out, but instead of pushing James away he merely tilts his head to give the man more access.</p><p>James' muffled laugh vibrates against his body.</p><p>“I’m sure I can make it worth your time.” Tim finally says, voice a hushed whisper as he feels James shift on his lap. His hands automatically move to hold him still, fingers digging just that little bit too roughly into James' hips. Not that the younger man cares.</p><p>“Oh, really?” James pushes up, putting distance between them now to meet his eyes. Even in the dim light, Tim can see how his eyes are blown black, cheeks flushed red. “How'd you plan to do that?”</p><p>The quirk of an eyebrow is enough to get Tim pushing up, James willingly falling backwards against the couch as Tim comes to straddle him – their positions flipped in an instant that leaves them both slightly breathless. But James is smiling, legs already hooking around Tim’s waist and dragging him in.</p><p>A growl sets deep in Tim's throat as he closes the gap between them, hands already tugging at the belt on James' ridiculously tight jeans. Mouthing at the hot skin of James’ throat, leaving behind a scattering of angry red bruises, Tim smirks. “I’ve a few things in mind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meet James: the FBI agent that somehow tamed Tim's wild, self-destructive heart. I've only known James for an hour but if anything were to happen to him I would kill everyone and then myself.</p><p>Come shout at me about Justified on <a href="https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>